


Вслух

by Iorunn



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorunn/pseuds/Iorunn
Summary: Способ борьбы с кошмарами от Виктора Крисса (впрочем, совершенно нерабочий).





	Вслух

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, смерть основного персонажа, нецензурная лексика, у Греты — дислексия, и все постоянно курят.
> 
> Задание: во сне почувствовали холод, мороз? Тогда учтите, что высшие силы предупреждают о необходимости соблюдать осторожность и обдумывать каждый свой шаг. В соннике мороз — это ещё и символ неизбежного выбора, который предстоит вот-вот сделать спящему.
> 
> Бета — [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Грете Кин влепляют неуд на английском. Снова. За весь год она не сдала ни одной письменной работы. За прошлый, впрочем, тоже. И никогда не сдаст, в этом Виктор уверен, если не найдёт какую-нибудь маленькую дурочку, которая сделает это за неё, старательно изменив почерк. Запугивание — удобная тактика, не правда ли, Грета? Но ты слишком увлечена третированием хорошенькой и неприступной Бев из класса 7С, чтобы вспоминать об оценках, да и кого они интересуют? Уж точно не твоего папашу. Он давно поставил на тебе крест, хоть и взял работать в аптеку. Тебе даже не нужно читать рецепты, ты помнишь наизусть, «кто какое дерьмо требует». Знаешь все тайны жителей Дерри. Но они не знают твою.

Виктор комкает свои А+ и запихивает на дно рюкзака. Грета не слушает, что говорит учитель, пялится пустым взглядом в доску. Круги под её глазами замазаны криво и неубедительно. Вряд ли она сегодня спала. Лучше бы и он не спал, но энергетики уже не помогают. Вчера после первого же глотка его так замутило, что весь ужин оказался в унитазе. Он и сам не помнит, как отрубился, только то, что было потом.

Сбитые костяшки пальцев неимоверно чешутся. Никто не поверит, что это не из-за драки, особенно перед визитом к бабушке. Живьём сожрут. Та по пять раз в день переписывает завещание на более достойных наследников, мама волком взвоет, если Виктор всё испортит в очередной раз. Он смотрит на свои руки, силой мысли надеясь заставить ссадины заживать поскорее. Не выходит. Так проходит вторая половина занятия, посвящённого Честертону. Виктор не слушает, ничего нового тут ему точно не скажут: он рос на цикле об отце Брауне, а эссе о Макбете папа обожает цитировать за столом. Всегда, впрочем, не к месту. Пошло бы это всё.

Грета там, где он и планировал её найти, — курит, оставляя на фильтре уродливые розовые следы. Ногти обкусаны едва не до мяса. Слишком жарко даже для июня, видно, как майка липнет к её спине, очерчивая контуры лифчика.

— Как дела?

Фыркает, даже не отвечая. Она терпеть его не может, особенно после того случая на пляже. Горлышко бутылки показало на них, что поделаешь? Может, не стоило вытирать рот после, но не в помаде же ему ходить весь вечер. Смеялись не только над ней, его Генри до сих пор называет недотрогой. И хрен с ним. 

В конце концов, не до старых обид. Ведь у них с Гретой есть общий секрет.

— Что-нибудь видела?

Она замирает:

— Шёл бы ты.

Виктор пинает банку, и та летит в стену, разбрызгивая по пути остатки пива. 

— Я сбил руки о лёд, — он демонстрирует свои многострадальные кисти.

— Мне поебать, — но голос её дрожит. 

— Когда ты последний раз спала?

Грета медлит с ответом, приваливается к стене и закрывает глаза. 

— Чтоб ты сдох, Вик. Вчера. Я спала вчера. Он закопал меня живьём. Вся земля промёрзла. Я пыталась рыть, но она как камень. 

Виктор опускается на заплёванное крыльцо, приваливается плечом к её плечу.

— Это только сон.

— Когда я проснулась, она была у меня во рту. Земля, понимаешь? Под ногтями. В трусах.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Нет. 

— Можем поехать куда-то. На всю ночь. 

— Как в прошлый раз? Я не хочу трахаться с Генри на заднем сиденье. Я ни с кем из вас не хочу, понял? И секс от этого не помогает.

Виктор не пробовал, но верит ей на слово. Когда Грета бросает бычок на землю и уходит, он не решается её догнать.

— Ты никогда не была способна воспитать даже собаку, Салли. Что уж говорить о мальчике. Подай мне печенье. Нет, не всё блюдо, что за кошмарные манеры?

Бабушка затягивается и выдыхает дым прямо в лицо маме Виктора. Он видит, что уголок губ у мамы уже дёргается. Вот чёрт, на обратном пути она будет есть его поедом, чтобы отыграться. Он и так чуть не выпрыгнул из машины за шесть часов дороги сюда. 

— И не вздумай натрясти волос мне в чашку, куда ты так наклоняешься? Господи, Салли, чай холодный, как мои ноги, иди разогрей как следует. Ну что сидишь, преждевременная глухота? Виктор, мой мальчик, тебе следует следить за здоровьем уже сейчас, со стороны матери твои гены внушают большое опасение.

Когда мать выходит, он наклоняется к бабушке и шепчет:

— Её зовут Сьюзен.

— Я знаю, глупый ребёнок, ты что же, считаешь, что я совсем выжила из ума? Да только выше Салли ей никогда не подняться. 

Виктор кивает и откидывается на спинку стула. Его это не касается, в конце-то концов. Когда мама возвращается, бабушка подмигивает ему, тушит о принесённое ими печенье сигарету и заявляет:

— Салли, купи чего-нибудь к чаю, об это можно сломать даже мои зубы, а уж они-то крепче стали. 

— Потому что это протезы, старая ты сука, — шепчет мама одними губами, а затем кивает Виктору на выход. 

— Нет, мальчик останется со мной. Не думаешь же ты лишить меня радости общения с внуком?

— Конечно, он останется. Только закроет за мной дверь. 

Уже в прихожей, тёмной и просторной, как вход в собор, мать крепко хватает его за запястья и цедит:

— Будешь сидеть, сколько потребуется, и молчать. Видит Бог, я терплю не для того, чтоб ты всё испортил. И намекни ей, что без ума от этого склепа и фамильного серебра.

Когда он возвращается, бабушка уже ставит на пластинку иглу. Она просто обожает джаз.

— Не смотри так, Виктор, ты мой любимый внук, и я не обойду тебя в завещании. Но побесить её так приятно.

— Мне ничего не нужно. И я ненавижу серебро.

— Я знаю. Потому-то ты мне и нравишься.

Она протягивает ему открытый портсигар, полный изящных самокруток — никакого фильтра нет и в помине. Он берёт одну, не раздумывая, и бабушка даёт ему прикурить.

— Твоя мать — та ещё стерва. Я не как свекровь говорю, но как человек. Понимаешь меня?

— Да.

— Типичная белая сучка из захолустья, мнящая, что всё принадлежит ей из-за цвета кожи.

— Ты тоже белая.

— Не для неё. Сьюзен подписывала все петиции против чёрных, какие попадали в руки. А ей было всего девятнадцать, — бабушка морщится и глядит в никуда, редкие ресницы над младенчески круглыми глазами подрагивают. — Готова была плевать мне в спину, когда я сошлась с саксофонистом из роты Е. Генри Уитсан, он ещё с Хэнлоном дружил — Хэнлоны же ещё живут в Дерри?

— Да, — он боится смотреть на неё, будто если поднимет глаза, она сразу увидит, как он травил Майка Хэнлона. Снова и снова.

— Знаешь, невыносимо быть добропорядочной вдовой с тремя детьми, когда за тобой так ухаживают. О, как он ухаживал. Вот кто был настоящим джентльменом, ну, пока не подожгли «Чёрное пятно». Я двадцать семь лет ношу по нему траур. Везде их тогда преследовали, но не так, как в Дерри. Мерзкий, страшный город. Мы уехали сразу после похорон, и ноги бы моей и моих детей там не было, если бы не эта сучка. «Корни», заливала она моему сыну, «земля наших отцов». Вот только нигде больше она не имела бы такой власти. Я бы хотела забрать тебя, Виктор. Прямо сейчас. Но твой отец — подкаблучник. Слова не скажет против неё. Так что обещай мне держаться подальше от неприятностей — и если что-то, хоть что-то пойдёт не так, немедленно прыгнуть в автобус и ехать сюда. Обещаешь?

Он кивает. Дым вокруг них удивительно красивый, как на картине.

— В Дерри даже засыпать страшно, — вдруг говорит она. И волоски на его шее встают дыбом. — Таких кошмаров, какие я видела там, ни одна земля больше не породит.

— Как ты с ними справилась?

— Я убралась оттуда.

— Сразу?

— Нет. Я... Генри был ещё жив, я не могла. Он научил меня смотреть по-другому. Сделал сонник. На каждое мерзкое видение — доброе предзнаменование. Даже хватало сил смеяться. Стой. Тебе же ничего не снится такого? 

— Моей знакомой, — он даже не врёт, но бабушка всё равно начинает нервничать. 

— Обещай приехать, если что-то будет тебя пугать. 

— Я же обещал уже.

Она треплет его выбеленные волосы, но когда пытается улыбнуться, получается слишком нервно.

Когда Вику было восемь, он провалился под лёд. Он плохо что-то помнит, только что вода обжигала, такая была холодная. И что края разлома трескались под его пальцами. Больше всего он боялся, что его затянет туда, внутрь, и что он будет биться, но не сможет вынырнуть уже никогда. Его спас один бездомный. Против них мама тоже писала петиции.

За год до того миссис Кин пропала. Её нашли замёрзшей в лесу, с юбкой, задранной на голову, как сообщил ему по секрету Генри. Мороз был такой сильный, что могилу не могли выкопать ещё неделю, и папа Греты держал тело жены в сарае. 

Так что причин не любить зиму у них обоих было вдоволь. Виктор вряд ли вытер бы тогда рот, если бы знал. Но ему не интересна была Грета и её беды, он всегда терпеть не мог таких девчонок. Слишком дешёвые, слишком вызывающие. Может, если бы так не вышло с её мамой, она бы не болталась по ночам по улицам. И ей диагностировали бы дислексию — ведь Виктор же догадался, а он точно не ставил перед собой такой цели.

Об этом и о кошмарах, которые мучали их обоих, он узнал случайно. Родители уехали, и дом — а его дом был одним из лучших в городе — остался в его распоряжении. Жуткий погром, конечно, вышел. Генри бесили чистенькие скатерти, вышитые подушечки и прочая лабуда, а пьяным он совершенно выходит из под контроля. Впрочем, Виктор и трезвого Генри не умел контролировать. Шёл третий круг истерии, и кто именно предложил писать всякие мерзкие задания и вытягивать тем, кто не смог выпить залпом, не вспомнить. Грета не отступила, даже когда начала блевать после каждой стопки. И не написала ни одного задания. Ей было очень плохо, серьёзно, просто кошмар, все заметили. И кто-то предположил, что она не умеет писать. Дрожащим маркером Грета вывела «Лузер» у него на лбу. Теперь Виктор знает — в её арсенале пять ругательств и собственное имя. Она угрохала на то, чтоб научиться их правильно писать, кучу сил и времени. Может быть, оно того и стоило.

Тем не менее, не интересовался он ей примерно до четырёх утра. Все спали, кто на кушетках, кто на полу. Он боролся со сном, как одержимый — кошмары ему уже снились, — когда услышал странные звуки на кухне. Грета задыхалась. И пыталась кричать. Когда он вошёл, ему показалось, что над ней стоит кто-то и душит, но стоило ему врубить свет — и тень стала его собственным костюмом, висящим на стуле. (Он никогда не оставлял одежду на кухне, даже не знал, как она туда попала.) Грета смотрела на него совершенно безумным взглядом. Ему показалось, что волосы у неё седые, но стоило потрогать белые пряди — и они укусили пальцы холодом. Это был иней. Только иней. И он растаял буквально на глазах.

Вечером, после визита к бабушке, Виктор на деньги, что она ему дала, купил карманный кассетник с функцией записи.

— Один. Один. Там есть кто-нибудь? — и вдруг испугался, что ему ответят. Но было тихо. — Хорошо. М-м-м. Слушайте, только здесь и сейчас, самый точный и верный сонник от Виктора Крисса. Этот парень настоящий экстрасенс и знает всю правду. 

Горло пересыхает.

— Э-э-э, так вот, если вам снится, что вы замёрзли до чёртиков, это к поездкам. Хорошим поездкам, там, куда вы направитесь, будет, тепло, весело и просто круто. Вы не будете ожидать, а выйдет правда круто. Как в фильмах про путешествия. 

Ему отчаянно не хватает фантазии. Зачем вообще это делать? Она ему даже не нравится. И у неё, скорее всего, даже нет магнитофона. Но письмо будет издёвкой. 

— Если вам снится, что на дворе где-то минус тридцать пять, то в тридцать пять лет вы выиграете в лотерею красный Феррари и микроволновку. А может, и быстрее. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. 

— Если вы видите во сне снег, и его слишком много, это значит, что ваши родители наконец перестанут вести себя, как уёбки. Честное слово.

— Увидеть во сне, будто ты глубоко подо льдом — к внезапной дружбе. Посмотрите вокруг, где-то рядом ходит человек, который хочет помочь.

— Если у вас...

— Если вам...

Его горло уже охрипло, но он всё равно говорит. И ему не хочется спать.

Через неделю учёба закончилась, и им раздали табели. Виктор свой сложил, Грета свой сожгла. Он так и не принёс ей пакет с кассетой: она всё-таки поехала с ними однажды ночью, забравшись к Генри на заднее сиденье. Их пыхтение и перешёптывание отдавалось у него в ушах звонким издевательским эхом.

В тот же день жирный новенький попался к ним в руки, и всё закончилось совсем хреново. От таких вещей могут быть проблемы с законом, но Виктора так мутило от недостатка сна, что он просто не способен был отговаривать Генри от дурацких выходок. Мысль уехать закрадывалась к нему в голову, но он отмел её. Он сильный и крутой, ему почти пятнадцать, в конце концов. 

Преследование лузеров стало каждодневной забавой. Виктора это не веселило. Он хотел всё бросить и прыгнуть в первый же автобус, но сил на это не осталось, да и мама его сожрала бы за такой отъезд. Предполагалось, что сын всецело на её стороне в битве с бабушкой. 

В какой-то момент он понял, что бежать поздно, и оставил в почтовом ящике Кинов свой кассетник вместе с плёнкой.

На следующий день, вечером, для него всё кончилось.

Грета Кин выбросила посылку в ведро. Хотя кассетник ей было по-жадному жалко. К счастью или нет, но мусор у них дома выносят редко, поэтому, когда через два дня объявления о пропаже Виктора Крисса появятся на всех столбах, она сможет найти эту идиотскую хреновину среди картофельных очисток, банок из-под пива и смятых газет.

Она будет материться, слушая, но не выключит. 

— Если вам приснилось...

— Если во сне вы увидели...

Какое ей дело, ублюдок?

— Когда твои волосы во сне покрываются инеем, Грета, значит, скоро ты будешь с кем-то целоваться. И он будет вести себя как джентльмен. Как ты захочешь. И тебе понравится, я обещаю.

Дальше на плёнке помехи, и она может трясти кассетник хоть до посинения, что толку. Хотя нет. Там будет что-то ещё.

— Тут так холодно. Грета. Холоднее, чем ты думаешь. Иди ко мне, Грета. Согрей меня. Ты ведь хочешь этого, я знаю. А то я совсем замёрзну, как твоя мама. Иди ко мне. Иди к нам. Мы все здесь...

Она выкинет кассетник в окно, не дослушав, и закричит.


End file.
